


The Perfect Cover

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Battle, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a mini smut biscuit for Porn Battle 14. PROMPTS: darkness, mine, Samantha Carter, slinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Cover

**Author's Note:**

> [Original entry at Porn Battle 14 on LiveJournal](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/526639.html?view=32506159#t32506159)

He doesn't believe that anyone can hear them above Mitchell's snoring, and definitely won't see them in the complete darkness of the tunnel, so he presses his erection against Vala's thigh.

She gasps, but presses back into him, wriggling her ass in invitation. He'd been springing boners all day, watching her charm the location of the trinium mine from gemstone merchants as she wore that slinky platinum dress. Now he can't wait, and yanks down his pants as he rucks up her skirt.

"Several more hours until Sam arrives in the _Hammond_ to beam us out of here," he murmurs against the back of her neck.

"We should catch some sleep before then," she whispers back, guiding him to the right place. "Like Cameron's doing."

"We'll cuddle and snooze afterward." Daniel thrusts, misses, thrusts again, finds her wet and welcoming.

She doesn't say a word as she bends over to let him fully penetrate her, grabbing her ankles as he grasps her hips and eases in and out. A part of him objects to doing this while on the job, but then he remembers that this is the perfect cover activity if they're discovered.


End file.
